


Пиши, о чем знаешь

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Джебом вовсе не собирался сегодня грустить. Он бы куда лучше мяса пожрал, если честно, но фанаты на саундклауде требовали заунывных баллад, да и осень и дождь за окном стеной намекали, что всяко положено начинать.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 11
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Пиши, о чем знаешь

**Author's Note:**

> Кан Сынюн упоминается как умник, красавец и вообще прекрасная разносторонняя личность.
> 
> Большое спасибо Жене за бетинг. ♥

Джебом вовсе не собирался сегодня грустить. Он бы куда лучше мяса пожрал, если честно, но фанаты на саундклауде требовали заунывных баллад, да и осень и дождь за окном стеной намекали, что всяко положено начинать. 

Для грусть-печали он выбрал кафешку на Хондэ, новенькую, только открылись. Занял место в углу, чтобы хорошо просматривался зал и чтобы не особо мозолить глаза стаффу, в качестве барьера от всего мира положил на стол фотоаппарат и вездесущий блокнот и приступил к выбору жертвы.

Он хотел сказать, Музы.

Встречу с Музой нельзя было предугадать, но важно здесь было ее ждать, обязательно ждать с открытым сердцем. 

Джебом всегда писал так: в одиночестве в большой невнимательной толпе, залипая на случайных прохожих: то цепляя взглядом улыбчивую девушку посреди концертного танцпола, то яркие веснушки на лице паренька в очереди в 7-элевен. Вырывал их из контекста, отбрасывая лишнее (по правую руку от паренька стоял молодой человек постарше, явно его бойфренд), и придумывал их историю. 

С девушкой воображаемый Джебом (это просто проекция, такой творческий прием) встречался со школьной скамьи. Их любовь была красивой и нежной, и она бросила его прямо перед выпуском, ушла к коротышке-фехтовальщицу из китайской сборной и его большому кубку. В реальном мире песня, которую Джебом написал про их расставание, облетела весь интернет и сделала его достаточно знаменитым, чтобы хватало и на бесконечные клубничные милкшейки в любимой кофейне, и фанатов, которые теперь ждали от него унылой осенней баллады.

Паренек из магазина вдохновил его на песню, Джебом сам был вынужден признать, несколько рисковую (как Джинен говорил: порнушную), хотя изначально он всего лишь хотел поэкспериментировать с более чувственными вариантами. Выступать с ней он стеснялся даже в любимых клубах с открытым микрофоном, но, выпив пару лишних стаканов, неизменно поддавался на уговоры друзей и после с удовольствием ловил десятки салфеток (и прочих вещей) с номерами телефонов и выпивку для всей компании. За устроенное шоу.

Искренне веривший в любовь, Джебом пока так ни разу свою ту самую (или того самого) не встретил. А все его Музы были особенными и разными, и их было так много, что легко встретишь на улице или в такой же кафешке, как эта, просто подожди, когда одна из них снова постучится в твою жизнь.

— Не возражаешь, если я присяду? — неожиданно прозвучавшая над ухом английская речь заставила Джебома вздрогнуть. Взгляд, которым он наградил напугавшего его незнакомца, видимо, был настолько красноречивым, что тот сразу же извинился и перешел на чистый корейский:

— Ой, извини, — замахал руками парень. Он много жестикулировал и вообще сиял, живой и яркий, притягивая к себе сразу все джебомово внимание, такой красивый, что Джебом невольно залип на рыжий локон челки, кокетливо спадающий на его лоб. — Я просто увидел камеру, блокнот, и ты вообще весь такой… принял за туриста. — Пока Джебом соображал, оскорбили ли его или сделали комплимент (не такой уж плохой у него английский, а отупел он просто от неожиданности), он добавил: — Так можно я к тебе подсяду? Мне очень нужно.

И, не дожидаясь разрешения, плюхнул свои вещи на стул напротив Джебома.

Джебом промычал что-то неразборчивое (но вежливое, он же не иностранный турист какой-нибудь) и выразительно нахмурился на окружающие их пустые столики. Незнакомец не был похож на кого-то из местных, но и обычным туристом на первый взгляд его назвать было нельзя. Скорее всего в Сеуле ненадолго в командировке, начал строить предположения Джебом. Темный костюм, получше, чем у местных, и галстук с узнаваемым принтом Fendi — как такого вообще занесло на Хондэ? Джебом решил, что назовет его Юкхэем: он всегда с легкостью называл своих воображаемых друзей, а этому американцу (Джебом не без гордости узнал акцент) такое имя даже шло. 

— Джексон Ван из Китая, — поклонился через стол Юкхэй — ну ладно, пускай бы и Джексон, — и ты реально не представляешь, как только что меня выручил.

— Раз уж так выручил, мог бы называть меня хеном и купить мне следующий милкшейк, — пытаясь скрыть вызванное промашкой раздражение, предложил Джебом. — А в чем, собственно, проблема? 

Джексон заговорщически обернулся и показал пальцем в сторону собравшейся где-то в районе барной стойки толпы, среди которой виднелась белобрысая башка местного бариста по имени Кан Сынюн.

— В них.

— Тебя смущают фанаты и почитатели Сынюна? — удивился и усмехнулся Джебом. — Выстраивайся в очередь, а уж как их не любит сынюнов бойфренд… Или ты в принципе против людей?

Джексон, кажется, серьезно задумался над этим вопросом.

— В данном случае скорее второе. Сейчас он их отошьет, и, если я буду сидеть один, не пройдет и пяти минут, как они начнут подсаживаться ко мне — ну чтобы познакомиться, раз с ним не вышло. — Он увидел насмешливо приподнятую Джебомом бровь и поторопился объяснить: — Я не шучу! Я здесь работаю в обеденный перерыв с первого дня открытия, и это происходило уже не один раз. 

— Так зачем ты продолжаешь сюда ходить? — поинтересовался позабавленный историей о чужой неотразимости Джебом.

— Самый вкусный флэт-уайт в радиусе пяти километров. Этот местный бариста — креативный гений, — восторженно выпалил Джексон, сразу став похожим на одну из сынюновых фанаток. 

— Позавчера мне очень помогла одна аджумма, — продолжил рассказывать он своим красивым голосом, так что Джебом аж заслушался, — я случайно подсел к ней, потому что шел дождь и народу было действительно много, и после этого они перестали обращать на меня внимание. Ну а если они увидят тебя, такого красивого и загадочного, решат, типа, мы вместе работаем или ты мой бойфренд и ждешь, когда я закончу…

Джебом не мог сообразить, подкатывает ли к нему этот смешной китаец или говорит правду, но из румянца на его щеках вышел бы отличный хук для песни или, по крайней мере, пара запоминающихся строчек в первом куплете. Чтобы не залипать слишком сильно на незнакомого человека и не отвлекаться (у него здесь была миссия!), Джебом отвернулся к стенке и, прикрывая лицо руками, позволил себе вдоволь посмеяться.

— ...Да в общем, неважно, что решат, главное, что я успею доделать свою презентацию в тишине и покое, — закончил тем временем свое объяснение Джексон, с пониманием отнесшийся к джебомову веселью. 

Затем он демонстративно спокойно достал из сумки ноутбук и отгородился им, видимо, чтобы показать, насколько действительно занят и что подсел за этот столик по делу. Вот честное пионерское. 

С крышки ноутбука на Джебома смотрел так же искренне улыбающийся Базз Световой Год, призывающий его отправиться с собой в бесконечность и еще дальше. Вопреки своей воле заинтересованный предложением (и веселым блеском в глазах владельца ноутбука), Джебом мог бы даже искуситься на его призывы, но обиженное постукивание клавиатуры напомнило, что сегодня по плану ему полагаются тоска и печаль, а не флиртующие китайцы, и он с некоторым разочарованием вернулся к разглядыванию посетителей кафе.

Сынюн (который на самом деле был совладельцем этого заведения, а также создателем его креативного кофейного меню, большим талантом и просто красавцем), к сожалению, не подходил на роль вдохновляющей Музы, потому что, ко всем прочим своим достоинствам, являлся давним приятелем Джебома по университету (и к тому же встречался с редкостным ревнивым засранцем). Оставались гипотетические почитатели Джексона Неотразимого из Китая.

Таких пока что вокруг не оказалось, зато за столиком у большого окна сидели две прекрасные барышни, занятые только друг другом. Джебом два раза проверил твиттер, ответил на сообщение Ендже, подкрепился остатками миклшейка, раскрыл блокнот на чистом развороте и, настроив себя таким образом на лирический лад, принялся исподтишка наблюдать за ними.

Джебому не было слышно их разговора, но черноволосая девушка что-то страстно рассказывала своей подруге, размахивая руками так, что фирменные кофейные чашечки постоянно находились под угрозой был скинутыми со стола. В какой-то момент вторая девушка перехватила ее руки, успокаивая и не отпуская, и они еще какое-то время тянули на себя ладошки, играясь и переплетаясь пальцами, пока рассказчица не сдалась, сложив руки в примиряющем жесте, и видимо, пообещав вести себя поспокойнее.

Ее звали бы Сыльги, а блондинка с косичками, Айрин, была ее лучшей подругой с детства, но никто не мог предположить, что камнем раскола между ними станет любовь к одному-единственному мужчине (Джебому, разумеется). Они играли бы с его сердцем, как с игрушкой, распаляя его страсть, пока он не сгорел в их огне, обжегшись на коварстве двух неотразимых красавиц.

Банальненько, но сойдет для начала.

Стоило Джебому начать накидывать первые строчки (что-то такое завертелось у него на языке, типа “звука шагов вперед навстречу опасности” и прочих стоп ит стоп ит), как его снова отвлекли:

— Ты какой пьешь — клубничный? — поинтересовался с той стороны экрана ноутбука Джексон. Он поднялся с места и достал из кармана куртки кошелек, очевидно, собираясь вновь идти на поклон к кофейному таланту местных бариста. Джебом с некоторым стыдом вспомнил, как получасом ранее вымогал у него милкшейк (и хена! стыд-то какой, и если Джинен когда-нибудь узнает, этот позор будет уже не смыть), и протестующе замотал головой. Но щедрость избавленного от непрошенных знакомств Джексона было не остановить.

— Так ты писатель? — Сидеть в тишине, пока они оба прервали свои занятия, чтобы подкрепиться новой порцией кофеина и сахара, было явно Джексону не по силам. Он снова кивнул на злополучную камеру: — Или журналист? Ты прости, если лезу не в свое дело...

— Я песни пишу, — ответил Джебом, — а блокнот, чтобы идеи записывать.

— Оооо, как круто! — Джексон мигом потянулся за телефоном. — Скажи мне свой ник, я обязательно тебя зафолловлю.

Слово за слово, и окруженные высокими пустыми стаканами с кофе и молочными коктейлями, ссылками на профили в саундклауде и контактами в какао грусть, тоска и рабочая презентация были снова забыты, и, незаметно для себя самого, Джебом посвятил абсолютного незнакомца в самый интимный свой творческий процесс.

— Погоди, и как ты это делаешь? Типа смотришь на человека — и сразу видишь все? Прям насквозь?

— Да нет же, — в который раз пытался объяснить Джебом, — иногда я просто вижу кого-нибудь… деталь или слово там, и все — зацепило. Меня просто физически ломает, как хочется этот образ как-то захватить, описать, распирает аж. Поэтому я и таскаю эти всегда с собой, — он вновь кивнул на блокнот и фотоаппарат. — Когда не помогают буквы, иногда удается сфоткать и потом рассмотреть, чего же такого волшебного в том моменте было, додумать там, дополнить. Потом и слова как-то приходят следом. Или нет, как пожелают.

Но Джексона не столько интересовали отношения Джебома со своевольными буковками, он все никак не мог поверить, что Джебом пишет про незнакомцев на улицах.

— Да разве можно так с живыми-то людьми! Я думаю, этим девушкам было бы обидно, если бы они знали, что ты про них думаешь. Это как… фейк ньюс, чувак! Опасно в наше время.

— Что люди не знают, не может им навредить, — мудро рассудил Джебом. — И я же и не говорю никому! 

Но, как Джебом уже успел понять, Джексон не разделял его веры в важность четвертой стены и инстинкт самосохранения, поэтому он нисколько не удивился, когда следующим же вопросом стало: 

— А какую песню ты бы сочинил про меня? 

Джебому пришлось с усилием сдержаться, чтобы не расшибить себе лоб силой фейспалма. Хотя на самом деле, подумал он, глядя на полное энтузиазма лицо Джексона, приятно заполняющие рукава пиджака бицепсы и плечи и линию шеи, уходящую в вырез светлой офисной рубашки, ответ на этот вопрос лежал на поверхности. 

У Джексона был последний день командировки, и он бы совсем не говорил по-корейски. Джебом раздевал бы его глазами, сидя за столиком напротив, точно так же, как Джексон потом сексуально стягивал с него штаны вместе с носками, когда тем же вечером они оказались наедине в гостиничном номере. Их хриплые крики раскрасили ночь. Это снова будет песня с секси концептом, и фанаты напишут много английских комментариев ему под треком. 

Как там это было? Херня или хорни, Джебом специально потом два раза поискал слово на навере, но опять забыл. 

— Хорни, — поправил его Джексон, и Джебом понял, что все это время говорил вслух. — Для справки — я уже 15 лет живу в Сеуле и говорю по-корейски лучше, чем половина современного корейского шоу-бизнеса. И у меня нет кинка на снятые носки, но раз ты готов раскошелиться аж на отель… 

Теперь пришла его очередь нагло ржать, и он радостно воспользовался этой возможностью, пока Джебом рассерженно краснел и через трубочку втягивал в себя содержимое своего стакана, чтобы остудить пылающие от стыда уши. 

— Хотя я и стараюсь больше не спать с незнакомыми людьми направо и налево, — отсмеявшись, добавил Джексон и самым нахальным образом подмигнул, как бы опровергая свои собственные слова.

Джебом окончательно запутался во всех этих сигналах и уже не очень хорошо понимал, о чем конкретно они сейчас говорят — просто дурачатся или действительно обсуждают весь этот секс и ночные стоны. Но уступать Джексону в чем-либо все равно казалось невозможным.

— Но это глупо… просто глупо. И когда я говорю “глупо”, я имею в виду “абсолютно нереалистично”, — запротестовал он. — Все мы так или иначе незнакомые люди, в философском смысле этого слова. Про меня ты, по крайней мере, уже знаешь, чем я занимаюсь, — он растерянно почесал в затылке, не зная, что сказать, — и про носки.

Джексон снова рассмеялся, радуясь джебомовой глупости, как ребенок, а потом подался вперед, резко став серьезным, как будто переключил мотор двигателя, с нуля до секси за четверть секунды.

— Тогда ради тебя я сделаю исключение. Если ты когда-нибудь все-таки решишь написать эту песню, конечно.

Следующий хит Джебом писал уже, руководствуясь исключительно личным опытом. Ведь иногда, раскрыв сердце, можно встретить не только вдохновение.


End file.
